Another Generic Guardian Story
by LandlordTheLordOfTheSeas
Summary: I really like the guardian stories so I decided to try my hand at it. This is just another guardian story. Nothing special at all


**AN:This is my third fanfic so hope you enjoy**

* * *

Perseus couldn't take it anymore. He gave her everything he could, but apparently it wasn't enough. Annabeth had just turned 18 and they had been dating for a few years. He decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He walked up to her cabin, because everyone else had left, and opened the door. The sight inside shocked him. Annabeth was cheating in Percy, with her own brother Dylan.

Annabeth looked up from the blowjob she was giving Dylan and saw Percy. "P-P-Percy" she stammered out. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I hope you're happy with him you incestuous whore" he said before throwing the ring box at the wall with enough force to put a noticeable mark.

Annabeth looked at the box realizing what it meant before calling out "Percy, wait don't go", but he had already left.

Which brought him to his current predicament. He sat at his desk writing his suicide note. With tears in his eyes he pulled out a bag of ambrosia and a flask of nectar. He ate 10 squares of ambrosia and washed it all down with a whole flask of nectar.

Luckily Artemis and her hunters had arrived and Thalia went to check up on her favorite cousin. She opened the door, which Percy had forgotten to lock, and saw him lying on the floor.

She immediately ran to fetch Lady Artemis to see if she could save Percy. After Lady Artemis arrived, she saw how bad it was and immediately flashed him to Olympus.

After a quick discussion with Apollo and then the council, the Olympians decided that, after everything he did for them that they should make him a god since it was the only way to save his life.

Everyone was surprised when Zeus agreed. Until he explained that Percy would be forever in their debt.

Break- 2 weeks later

 **Third Person POV**

'Gods damn my head hurts' Percy thought. Thalia walked into the room. "Percy" she said "why did you do it". Percy looked at Thalia " I caught Annabeth cheating on me, with her brother" he broke down crying before Thalia enveloped him in her arms. She knew what he was going to ask Annabeth because Percy had IM'd her and told her that he was going to propose to Annabeth.

After he was done crying Thalia led him in front of the Olympians. All 12 Olympians plus Hestia, Hades, and the Fates were there. After everybody was assembled, the Fates spoke in sync "All hail Lord Perseus, God of the Tides, Procreation, Chastity, Loyalty, and the Hunt. Guardian of children, marine mammals, and abuse victims". "What!" Artemis and Percy both shouted.

Before they could question the Fates, they disappeared. "Artemis, it if now your job to show Perseus the basics of being a god since you two are going to be working together" Zeus said "and I think that Perseus should be made the guardian of the Hunt since that is one of his domains.

They voted 13 to 1 that Percy should be guardian with only Artemis opposing. Everyone flashed out leaving only Artemis, Percy, and Thalia still there. "So" Percy said "since when did I become a god".

"Well, Lord Seaweed Brain, after that little stunt you pulled the only way to save your life was to make you a god" Thalia said. "Oh" Percy replied. "Wait, Thalia, don't you think it's weird that I am the god of sex and chastity." he said. "Yeah" Thalia replied, "it is weird now that I think about it"

"Anyways, how do we get out of here Lady Artemis" Percy asked. "Just grab onto Thalia" Artemis replied. He did and they flashed to where the Hunters were camped.

They appeared in the middle of the camp, and every hunter immediately pointed their bows at Percy. "Glad to see I'm so popular" Percy said. "Why is this male in our camp" Phoebe asked. "Well Phoebe…" Percy began before he promptly was shot in the face with an arrow.

* * *

 **AN: This is something that I have had in my drive for a while and thought I would post it.**


End file.
